


Captain Kirk Is Climbing A Mountain

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Camping, Idiots, M/M, Old Friends, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Triumvirate, Vulcan Kisses, this scene is so gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: “It’s a mystery to me what draws us together.” Bones says. The whiskey is definitely steering the ship now.“All that time in space and we’re getting on each other’s nerves and what do we do when shore leave comes along?” He laughs. “We spend it together. Other people have families.”Trektober Day 14 - Wildcard
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Captain Kirk Is Climbing A Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> written on lunch break, not beta'd or even read through

Isn’t shore leave supposed to be relaxing?

Bones takes a swig from his flask and says, “You know, you two could drive a man to drink.” Spock quirks a brow, Jim looks immediately offended. 

“Me? What did I do?”

“What did you do!?” Bones says, incredulous. “You really piss me off, Jim. Human life is far too precious to risk on crazy stunts.” He has to know this, he has to. Bones has to make it clear. He leans forward to glare at his reckless friend.

“Maybe it didn’t cross that macho mind of yours but you should have been killed when you fell off that mountain!”

Infuriatingly, Jim smiles. “It crossed my mind,” he says and takes a swig of his own whiskey. Oh this outta be good. Bones has to hear the rest of this story.

“And..?” He prompts, when Jim doesn’t say anything.

“And… even as I fell I knew I wouldn’t die.” 

“Oh?” Bones says, raising his brows. He gestures to Spock, “I thought he was the only one who’s immortal.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Jim scoffs, his face all daring captain. “I knew I wouldn’t die because the two of you are with me.”

Spock shakes his head from across the campfire. He sets his spoon down and says, “I do not understand.”

Jim’s face softens a bit at the look Spock is giving him. When he answers, it’s with a quiet surety.

“I’ve always known I’ll die alone.”

A high up breeze rustles the tops of the trees. The light flickers around his two friends’ faces.

Bones coughs, says, “Well, I’ll uh- call ValHalla and have ‘em reserve a room for you.” He gets a smile out of Jim and it’s worth it to see his eyes crinkle. Spock gives him rather a knowing squint.

“It’s a mystery to me what draws us together.” Bones says. The whiskey is definitely steering the ship now. 

“All that time in space and we’re getting on each other’s nerves and what do we do when shore leave comes along?” He laughs. “We spend it together. Other people have families.”

“Other people, Bones, not us.” Says Jim. He looks a bit maudlin at the thought, like he’s not getting what Bones is obviously insinuating.

Bones is about to say something that might show his hand. Something like “well maybe we are family” when Spock produces his “marshmelon” and the three of them get distracted with drunken shenanigans for awhile. Spock has no excuse, he hasn’t had a lick of intoxicant.

Bones doesn’t remember that he wanted to be serious with Jim until they’re all laying in their sleeping bags, blinking at the stars.

“Jim, you still up?”

“Yeah, Bones?”

“Spock?”

“Yes, Doctor, I am awake. Vulcans do not req-”

“Yes, yes, how nice for you. Do you remember that elderly Denobulan triad we met at Admiral Archer’s dinner party a few years back?”

“Of course, Doctor.”

“Sure.”

“Do you think we’ll ever get to be like them if you keep runnin’ your fool self up every damn cliff you see?”

“Bones?”

“You scared me today, Jim. And you scared Spock, too. Didn’t he spock?”

“Fear is illogical and yet- your close call with death and your usual hubris regarding the matter did cause me distress.”

“See? Now I know you said your piece and I listened. But what I heard was the man you were when I met you at 21. Too cocksure of his own immortality to have any damn sense.”

Jim remained silent.

“Do you hear what I’m saying, Jim?”

“Sure, I do. Stay safe. Well I’ve always been safe in your hands, haven’t I? The both of you keep me going steady and in just the right amount of trouble.”

“Jim, I believe the doctor is attempting to “be vulnerable” with you. Perhaps you should listen.”

“Thanks Spock. Jim, of course we’ll keep you safe as best we can. And if you’re so certain you’ll die alone, well. Spock and I will just have to stay by your side. Until we’re old and gray and wearing matching beach shirts on Risa.”

“The Denobulan Trigon to which you are referring also had remarkably similar hairstyles if you remember, Doctor. It was an interesting display of shared tastes which we three do not possess.”

Bones shoots him a glare but Spock isn’t looking over at him.

“The Doctor’s point does stand, however, Jim, that we would sorely miss you should your recklessness prove fatal one day.”

Jim sniffs. 

“Aw hell,” Bones mutters but he scoots his sleeping mat close enough to touch the top of Jim’s hair. Jim sniffs again, more wet sounding than before.

“We missed you,” Jim croaks. “When you were- when you were gone. We had each other, sure but- we just fell apart Spock. And you, Bones.” He reaches up and grabs at Bones’s hand.

“Don’t you dare leave me, either.”

Spock is looming over them, silently laying his sleeping mat next to Jim’s. He’s on the wrong side of the campfire, now, the fool. How’s that for logical. But Jim sighs at Spock’s nearness so Bones really has no choice but to follow suit.

He settles in on the other side of Jim as he and Spock stroke the backs of their fingers together.

“Alright you two.” Bones warns. “Don’t make me sick.”

“Jealousy does not become you, Doctor. There is enough of Jim to go around, is there not?” The smug sonuva-

Jim turns his soft sleepy smile on Bones then. His eyes are sparkling with genuine emotion for once and not mischief.

He kisses the corner of Bones’ mouth. 

“I heard what you were saying, Bones. And I love you, too. And oh- Spock loves you, too, I can feel it. Spock, what naughty thoughts you have.”

Bones rolls his eyes. “Good night, Jim.”

“Night Bones, good night Spock.”

“Good night, Jim. Good night, Doctor.” Spock’s long fingers trailed down the backs of Leonard’s for a brief kiss. Bones’ breath hitched.

“Night Spock. Sleep tight you two.”


End file.
